yesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Taste Of Strawbs
Title: A Taste Of Strawbs Artist: Strawbs Type: Compilation/Box Set Released: 13th November, 2006 Recorded: 1966-2006 Length: 370:20 (5 Discs), 300:17 (4 Discs) Label: Witchwood Producer: Strawbs A Taste Of Strawbs is a long awaited box set by Strawbs. It was released in 2006. CD1: "Eyes Wide Open" (1966–1971): The Strawberry Hill Boys to Sandy Denny and the Strawbs. Then the Strawbs go electric as Rick Wakeman joins the band. (73:37) CD2: "Changing Places" (1972–1974): High flying singles and albums in the UK and North America. (73:26) CD3: "Inside Out" (1975–1988): Strawbs go their separate ways for a while, but Wakeman brings them back together. Success at the Cambridge Folk Festival spawns a network TV documentary and concert. Wakeman and Cousins appear together in concert. (75:02) CD4 "Further Down The Road" (1990–2006): 25th Anniversary tour - Don Airey on keyboards. The Chiswick House concert. Wakeman and Cousins record again. Strawbs Acoustic reinvent the band. Strawbs headline major festivals. (78:12) CD5 "Tastebuds" bonus disc (only included with first 1000 box sets) (70:03) Track Listing Disc One # The Grey Hawk (2:15) # The Cruel Wars (AKA Higher Germanie) (2:48) # You Don't Think About Me (Demo) (2:02) # Not All The Flowers Grow (Demo) (2:25) # You Keep Going Your Way (Demo) (2:41) # Sail Away To The Sea (3:21) # Nothing Else Will Do (2:12) # Oh How She Changed (2005 Remix) (3:54) # Or Am I Dreaming (2005 Remix) (2:25) # All The Little Ladies (Alternate Mix) (2:47) # Ah Me, Ah My (Alternate Mix) (1:23) # The Man Who Called Himself Jesus (Alternate Mix) (4:35) # The Battle (6:08) # It's Just Love (3:55) # Another Day (3:01) # Forever (3:41) # Where Am I / I'll Show You Where To Sleep (3:59) # Canon Dale (3:38) # RMW (Instrumental) (5:27) # Sheep (11:48) Disc Two # Tomorrow (4:49) # New World (4:12) # Here It Comes (3:16) # See How They Run (Demo) (2:40) # Going Home (Alternate Version) (3:11) # The Actor (Alternate Mix) (4:41) # Part Of The Union (Original Version) (2:57) # The Winter And The Summer (Demo) (4:41) # Whichever Way The Wind Blows (Alternate Version) (2:50) # Shine On Silver Sun (Extended Version) (8:43) # Out In The Cold (Acoustic Demo)/Round And Round (Acoustic Demo) (7:00) # The Writing On The Wall (Acoustic Demo) (2:11) # The Four Queens (2:12) # Ghosts Theme (1:32) # Lemon Pie (Acoustic Demo) (2:40) # Cherie Je T'Aime (3:16) # So Shall Our Love Die (Acoustic Demo) (3:31) # Still Small Voice (Acoustic Demo) (3:01) # Absent Friend (How I Need You Now) (5:53) Disc Three # The Merchant Adventurer (Acoustic Demo) (3:50) # Blue Angel (10:47) # Goodbye (Alternate Version) (3:53) # Deadly Nightshade (Acoustic Demo) (4:15) # Midnight (4:05) # Sweet Voices (3:39) # Bring Out Your Dead (Acoustic Demo) (4:08) # Another Day Without You (Demo) (4:23) # Touch The Earth (3:53) # Armada (5:02) # A Glimpse Of Heaven (3:42) # The Hangman And The Papist (3:55) # I'll Carry On Beside You (2:54) # Heavy Disguise (Rehearsal) (2:57) # That's When The Crying Starts (4:16) # Evergreen (Demo) (4:22) # Song Of A Sad Little Girl (4:55) Disc Four # Ringing Down The Years (6:48) # Further Down The Road (Acoustic Demo) (2:27) # Heartbreak Hill (7:01) # Extravaganza On A Theme Of Strawbs (5:02) # File Of Facts (1:05) # Hero And Heroine (4:02) # The Ten Commandments (5:11) # The King (4:08) # Hummingbird (Instrumental) (3:44) # Alice's Song (3:02) # McLean Street/Who Knows Where The Time Goes (7:24) # We'll Meet Again Sometime (6:40) # Sunday Morning (Single Mix) (3:24) # On A Night Like This (Acoustic Version) (2:25) # Dragonfly (3:52) # Canada (6:56) # Here Today, Gone Tomorrow (4:52) Disc Five # The Happiest Boy In Town (Demo) (1:45) # Draught Raga (4:33) # Ways And Means (4:17) # Rip It Off Blues (Demo) (2:31) # Stay Awhile With Me (2:40) # Oh So Sleepy (3:09) # Baracole (Instrumental) (3:29) # Time And Life (Demo) (4:01) # Heartbreaker (3:58) # Andalucian Express (4:01) # Lay Down (4:44) # Over The Hill (4:42) # You Never Needed Water (2:46) # If (Acoustic) (4:50) # Cold Steel (4:39) # The River/Down By The Sea (12:48) Category:Strawbs Compilations